Cage
by Simply Kim
Summary: What more did he want? This uptight man who suddenly entered his life, announced but nonetheless unneeded, and was slowly testing his sanity?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Cage

**PART:** Short 01

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**WORD COUNT: **330

**CHARACTERS: **Roderich Edelstein (Austria). Mention of Ludwig (Germany).

**PAIRING/S: **None (yet)

**GENRE:** Filler/Angst/Drama

**DISCLAIMER/S:** The Axis Powers Hetalia series isn't mine. All credit goes to Himaruya Hidekazu. I can only stake claim on this fic and the original characters (If any) created for the sake of the plot (If any. XD).

**NOTE#1:** **Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

**NOTE#2: **There may be references to history… and as we all know texts vary from one country to another, depending mostly on their point of view. So no bashing, I hope. After all, this is just a work of fiction.

* * *

**CAGE**

* * *

He wanted to cry.

But it was pointless.

Roderich wanted to cry but it was pointless, so he kept it in and remained silent. He surrounded himself with books and with all things familiar, trying to grasp for any semblance of normalcy.

A book of poetry here… a sheet of music there. A lone violin sitting on the chocolate-toned oaken table at the far end of the room. Nearby, a shiny black grand piano stood. Open... waiting... and most probably, he knew, very lonely.

The master of the house was a military man with very little exposure to the finer side of life. He was wealthy, impossibly so, but Roderich knew it was not in the other man's interest to tinker with musical instruments. In fact, it would be undeniably accurate to say that he seldom set foot in this place.

The music room.

With its soundproofed walls and wide bay windows.

Because of that, the violin's strings depreciated considerably and he was afraid they might break at the first touch of the horsehair bow. He wanted to have it fixed. However, he didn't want such thing added to the other man's growing list of things he, 'The Pampered Aristocrat', must pay back one way or another.

The only thing left was the piano.

Still, he did not know whether or not he should touch it. He wanted to but his mind wouldn't permit such willfulness.

Since birth he was taught to produce only the best, but in a place like this it was impossible.

Because he was not free.

Roderich's fingers twitched and his eyes focused on piles upon piles of music sheets longingly.

"I want to play the piano." He murmured softly. "I want to play _**that**_ piano."

It was a pointless desire, but it was the only thing he wanted so badly at the moment that being denied it felt like he was being asphyxiated to death.

He wanted to cry.

It was pointless, but he still wanted to cry.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _Ahahahaha... this is my first attempt at writing Germany and Austria, because out of all the characters, and considering history, they're two of the most fascinating. Thank you very much for reading and feedbacks are greatly appreciated. ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE:** Cage

**PART:** Short 02

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**WORD COUNT: **583

**CHARACTERS: **Ludwig (Germany). Mentions of Roderich Edelstein (Austria), Feliciano Vargas (Veneziano) and Francis Bonnefoy (France).

**PAIRING/S: **None (yet)

**GENRE:** Filler/Angst/Drama

**DISCLAIMER/S:** The Axis Powers Hetalia series isn't mine. All credit goes to Himaruya Hidekazu. I can only stake claim on this fic and the original characters (If any) created for the sake of the plot (If any. XD).

**NOTE#1:** **Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

**NOTE#2: **There may be references to history… and as we all know texts vary from one country to another, depending mostly on their point of view. So no bashing, I hope. After all, this is just a work of fiction.

* * *

**CAGE**

* * *

Ludwig sat quietly at the back of his limo, staring blankly out the window. In his hand he held a glass of wine, something he acquired after defeating France. He had saved another more vintage bottle for consumption later. It was a prize fit for the only person waiting for him at home.

He sighed.

"..."

It wasn't as if he was blind. It wasn't as if it wasn't blatantly exposed for him to see.

Roderich hated being around him.

A frown touched his brow. Was it really that horrible being under the same roof as him? Of course he had to lay some ground rules - it was his house after all... And it wasn't as if he wasn't allowed to go back to his own home.

In fact, it was fine. Well at least until all the remodeling was finished. His superior ordered all nationalistic paraphernalia removed, so the Flag Room that his idiotic subordinates tore down was now being built up again to make way for the Axis colours. He was using his own money too. It wasn't as if Roderich's "friends" were going to help.

Sometimes he wondered if what his superior was right. A niggling feeling settled in his gut, but he pushed it away with a grunt of distress. He had to stop obsessing about this. After all this agreement was not entirely forced. Austria agreed to this, so that his house would remain intact and his family wouldn't suffer through hardship and loss as other affected families had.

Ludwig took a sip of his wine, the lines on his brow deepening into a scowl.

What more did he want? This uptight man who suddenly entered his life, announced but nonetheless unneeded, and is slowly testing his sanity? If he pledged loyalty on the outset, he would have gladly given him everything he wanted – even if he asked for something as unreachable as the moon. He would treasure him and make sure he'd be protected at all times…

But he wasn't saying anything. He wasn't making selfish demands, nor was he seriously bargaining. All he did was attend to the household chores as if he was the default butler, and then rest in the music room before retiring for the day.

Ludwig did not understand this type of subservient behaviour, especially since he could still see the slight glimmer of defiance in his eyes. That small flame erected something as seemingly insurmountable barrier that kept him at bay.

_Such a self-righteous, pompous lord_. But then again, he wasn't a lord anymore. Now that the man's properties were taken away by Ludwig at the request of his superior. Even if the grandiose was his by his ancestors' will, all he was now was a mere tenant_. Demoted… felled_.

He started, a thought coming unbidden in his mind. Maybe that _**was **_it, he thought. Maybe the bespectacled man just felt helpless, now that he was living under the wing of someone whom he considered barbaric.

The scowl etched on Ludwig's forehead eased. Maybe that was really just it. If it was, he was sure he could turn it around and make him change his mind. He glanced at the trunk resting on the seat opposite his.

He was going to start with wine.

A small, wry smile twisted his lips.

If only Roderich had the same mindset as Feliciano, he wouldn't have any problem enticing him out of his side of the invisible wall.

_Looks like I have to get to know him a lot better__…_

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE:** Cage

**PART:** Short 03

**AUTHOR:** Simply Kim

**WORD COUNT: **617

**CHARACTERS:** Ludwig** (**Germany). Roderich (Austria). With mentions of Francis Bonnefoy (France).

**PAIRING/S: **None (yet)

**GENRE:** Filler/Angst/Drama

**DISCLAIMER/S:** The Axis Powers Hetalia series isn't mine. All credit goes to Himaruya Hidekazu. I can only stake claim on this fic and the original characters (If any) created for the sake of the plot (If any. XD).

**NOTE#1:** **Blah **or _**Blah **_is for emphasis. _**/Blah/**_is for conversations over the phone or flashbacks (if any). _/Blah/_ is for the conscience or whatever inner voice there is talking. _Blah _is for thoughts or random Japanese words.

**NOTE#2: **There may be references to history… and as we all know texts vary from one country to another, depending mostly on their point of view. So no bashing, I hope. After all, this is just a work of fiction.

* * *

**CAGE**

* * *

He silently waited for him to come in.

He knew the master of the house was back, from the multitude of welcoming words out the hallway. He should be among the other servants, he knew, since he was the designated butler and all (Or at least he thought of himself as one). However, it was very late, and work should have been done. The master didn't even ring the manor to alert everyone of his arrival. He was sure the night staff was just as surprised as he was.

_Since I'm not part of the night staff, I shouldn't be out there, right?_

He could hear the heavy footsteps he had grown very familiar to, and he froze. Its tempo seemed agitated but purposeful... and it was fast approaching._ He's here -_

The knock came even before he finished collecting his thoughts. Three hard ones later, the door opened, and he was face to face with the person who took him away from his previous life.

_Well, not exactly face to face..._ Tension gripped his body even more as the tall blonde man loomed over him. And seeing how he was sprawled carelessly on the carpeted floors, head pillowed on music sheets, he felt small. Something he never liked feeling.

Fueled mainly by pride, Roderich immediately stood up and straightened his clothes, feeling a bit naked now that his overcoat was hanging on the rack by the door. "Welcome back, master." He bowed politely.

The telltale scowl surfaced on the other man's brow, and inwardly, he wondered why. The master seemed miffed every time he said those words. He wondered if he didn't like the way the words were delivered. _But how should I deliver something like that? What does he want, a welcome home kiss?_

As he deliberated on what he should do, the other man suddenly...

"Here."

Roderich stared at the outstretched hand partially in disbelief.

"What is this?" He squeaked, awkward hands hovering, unsure of what to do.

Ludwig stared at him irritably. "What do you think it looks like, a diamond ring?" He growled impatiently. "It's a bottle of spirits!"

"I know..."

"Then why are you asking?"

The bespectacled man adjusted his glasses. "I know what it is... I want to know what is it for..."

There was a long moment of silence before he heard Ludwig sigh. It seemed that he really was frustrated, but for the life of him, Roderich did not know why.

"Look." Ludwig started. "I just came back from a successful mission. I fought France and won, so I got this from him as a prize. Well, one of the prizes, at least. It's vintage, half as old as I am. It's supposed to be priceless..."

"And you're giving it to me."

"No... well, yes. But I was wondering if you, you know, want to share it with me."

Roderich looked up from the dusty bottle just as Ludwig turned away to gaze out the window. The slight breeze wafted into the room and somehow ruffled the other man's short blond locks. The light in his eyes was dim, and there were bags under them.

And here he was making it more difficult for him. He bit his lower lip thoughtfully and let out a small sigh. "If I say no..."

Ludwig turned back, raised his brows and gave him a wry smile. "I'll make you share."

He shook his head, his shoulders slumping. It looked like his decision would be overridden anyway. Might as well spare himself the trouble.

"I thought so." He allowed. Hands minutely shaking, he took the bottle from him and bowed respectfully. "It would be a pleasure for you to join me."

Ludwig scowled once again, his eyes suddenly dark and guarded.

Roderich, for the hundredth time, wondered why.

* * *

**ENDE**


End file.
